Five Little Snippets
by Paragon Dragon
Summary: Five little snippets from the life of Tim and Abby, written for the McAbby challenge at NFA
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Five little snippets from the life of Tim and Abby**  
Rating:** FR-13**  
Pairing:** McAbby**  
Genre:** humor, romance, fluff, H/C**  
Disclaimer:** NCIS and all of its characters, etc., belongs to their rightful owners. This story is for entertainment only and no money is being made.  
**Summary:** see title

Written for the McAbby challenge at NFA

---

**One time Abby put something on a grocery list for Tim to buy**

"Abby, have you seen the grocery list?" Tim yelled while he went through the papers that where scattered on the kitchen table in his search for the list.

"Yes, it's on the table by the door", Abby replied from the bathroom. "I've also added some thing to it."

Tim found the list and skimmed through the essentials Abby had added to it. He was just about to fold it and put it in his wallet when his eyes fell on the last item on the list.

"Abby, why can't you buy _you-know-what_ yourself?" he asked just as Abby emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and another draped over her head.

"Because I need them right now, McGee", she said while she dried her hair with the towel.

"But I can't buy things like that! They're... girl stuff! And why didn't you buy knew ones sooner?"

"Because I thought already had some. Please, Timmy. I really, _really_ need some tampons."

Grumbling Tim decided to give in. He knew he was being silly; men probably bought that kind of things for their girlfriends all the time, but still it didn't stop him from feeling uneasy about it.

"Oh, and don't forget the Milano cookies."

"I won't."


	2. Chapter 2

**One secret Abby found out about Tim that only she knows**

Abby opened Tim's closet and started to look for her favorite t-shirt of his to wear. It was worn out and incredibly soft, and even after it had been washed it still smelled a little of Tim. At least that was what Abby thought it did. She found the shirt hanging in the back of the closet and was just about to pull it out when something on the shelf caught her eye, something brown and fuzzy that stuck out under a pile of sweaters. She reached up to pull it loose and was surprised to see that it was an old teddy bear, worn out and threadbare in places and with a button replacing one eye.

"Abby, did you find the-"

Abby turned around when Tim stopped talking mid-sentence and caught him staring at her and the teddy bear.

"You've kept your old teddy bear?" Abby asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes", Tim replied and Abby smiled when she saw him blush with embarrassment. "I, um, I just can't make myself throw him away."

He took the bear from Abby and held him almost protectively.

"Oh, that's so cute, Timmy!" she said. "What's his name?"

"Cap'n Snuggles. Please, don't tell Tony. I'd never live it down."

"I won't, Timmy. Your secret is safe with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**One time when Abby was sick**

Tim held Abby's hair out of the way as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She had caught a nasty case of the flue and this was the fourth time that day her stomach had decided to rebel on her. Once she was done, Tim helped her sit down on the bathroom floor with her back resting against the tun, washed her face with a cool, damp wash cloth and gave her a glass of water so that she could rinse her mouth.

"I hate being sick", Abby said and gave the glass back to Tim who put it on the sink.

"I know", Tim said sympathetically and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

He picked Abby up from the floor and carried her back to the bedroom. He put her under the covers and was just about to leave so that she could get some rest when she grabbed his and pleadingly looked up at him.

"Could you tell me a story, Timmy?" she asked. "Please?"

"Yeah, of course. What do you want it to be about?"

"The team saving a village from an evil, fire breathing dragon."

"Okay." Tim sat down on a chair beside the bed and thought about he would tell the story for a while before making himself more comfortable and started. "Once upon a time..."


	4. Chapter 4

**One time Abby convinced Tim to get another tattoo**

"What do you think, McGee?"

Tim looked up from the magazine he'd been flipping through while Abby got her newest tattoo, and found himself looking at her naked left thigh that was now adorned by a goth-style bat.

"I think it looks great", he said and smiled up at her. "It suits you."

"Thank you, Tim!"

Then Abby caught sight of the magazine Tim still held in his hands and snagged it out of his hands.

"Tim, I really think you should get this tattoo", she said and showed him a tribal design of a dog on the page he'd been looking at last.

"I don't know, Abs", Tim said hesitantly. "I think one tattoo is enough for me."

"But, Tim! This one would look so good on you."

Tim looked at tattoo again. He had liked it the moment he first saw it and he _had _played with the thought of getting a new tattoo, but should he?

"Come one, Tim!" Abby said and gave _the look_, the one that made him agree to almost anything.

"Okay", he said at got a bright smile from Abby. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" the tattoo artist asked. "Cos I won't tattoo you if it's not something you really want."

"I want it."

"Okay. You're lucky that I just got a cancellation so we can do it right now. Where do you want it?"

Tim chose to put the tattoo on the back of his right shoulder and it didn't take long before he sat shirtless on a chair with his back to the tattoo artist, waiting for the needle to be put to his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**One time when they took Jethro the Dog for a walk**

"Jethro, get the ball!"

Abby threw the ball as far as she could and smiled when the big German Shepherd bounded away after it. A few seconds later he came back with it and dropped it in front of Abby's feet before backing away with an eager look on his face, his mouth open with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging a mile a minute.

"Good boy", Abby said and picked up the now slightly wet, dirty and slimy ball. Jethro started stepping around, barking like mad until Abby threw the ball again and he took off.

"Next time you throw the ball, Tim", she said and wiped her hand on her pants.

"You know he always slobbers it down, Abby", Tim laughed just as Jethro came back to them again. He took the ball from the dog's mouth and hurled it across the park so fast that Jethro almost lost his balance in his eagerness to run after it once more and nearly crashed into a nearby tree

"Is it just me, or does he seem more energetic today than usual?" Tim asked then as he watched Jethro searched for the ball, which had disappeared in under a bush.

"It's probably because we've both been so busy lately."

"Yeah, probably. Well, at least he get to get rid of some of that energy now."

Tim kept throwing balls for Jethro until the dog was so tired that he completely ignored Tim when he was about to throw the ball again and started sniffing around on the ground instead.

"Have you had enough now, Jeth?" Tim said affectionately and put the ball in his jacket pocket. Jethro only wagged his tail a little in response and continued sniffing until he had found a trail and started to follow it.

Abby linked her arm with Tim's and they continued their walk, all the time keeping an eye on Jethro so that he didn't venture off too far and called him to them when he was about to. After half an hour they decided to head back home, and by then Jethro was tired enough to happily walk beside Tim instead of pulling on the leash like he usually did.

"Maybe we could take him to the beach tomorrow?" Abby suggested.

"Yeah, it's been a while since the last time", Tim agreed. "We just have to make sure that he doesn't roll around in dead, rotten seagulls again. If he does, you get to bathe him."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because when I bathed him the last time he managed to get both me and the rest of the bathroom completely soaked. Besides, you can make him stay calm a lot better than I can."

"Of course I can. He loves me more. Don't you, Jethro?"

Jethro barked in reply but then he pushed his nose into Tim's hand and licked his fingers.

"Yeah, you love us just as much, eh, boy?" Tim said and ruffled the fur on the dog's large head, finding an itchy spot in the process. "At least you know who feeds you."

"Hey, I feed him."

"Not as often as I me."

"True."

**The End**


End file.
